pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Amber Terrafist/Archive 1
Welcome :You should probably change your signature so that it reflects upon your account name. Just giving you a heads up. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 21:08, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :: I probably wont be on PvX very long anyways, I don't see the point in putting up with the 14 year olds who judge my build without testing it and instead of offering criticism they just flame me..... but if it makes you happy. Amber 21:13, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::The people that frequent PvXwiki rarely test the builds they judge, because it's inconvenient, and in the end, unnecessary. This might further explain it: It doesnt require a whole lot of skill to rate a build without testing it. The funny thing about computers and machines is, everything does what it says it's going to do. So you look at atts, skills, etc. and you can pretty much judge a build. It's not like judging an athlete or student, where a weak or dumb looking person can suprise you. Weak skills with weak synergy are, well, weak. Bob fregman 02:35, 4 December 2007 (CET) :::When I started off on the PvXwiki, I submitted a PvP Shadow Form Daggers build, and I was overprotective of it, and in all honesty, it sucked. It worked well in RA and AB because everyone there sucked, too, and thinking that everyone you play against are bad - is bad. I wrote walls of text on the talk page, and they had eventually quoted Bob fregmen (the same as above). The build you submitted, in it's current state, needs improvement, but the concept isn't bad (you should also probably move it back to Trial because the majority of the votes will be against the build). I've been here since January, and back then, I was a complete and utter failure at Guild Wars. PvXwiki has given me a better idea of what is good and bad in Guild Wars, and now I'm just a little bit of a failure. =P [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 21:28, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::::I'm not really worried about how much of a failure you are Mike :) My builds work effectively and that is all that matters to me :) :::::The problem is that the community might not agree with you, and if the majority don't, then you might start to think otherwise. At one point, you might feel that you're fighting against everyone, and then you'll try to see things from their perspective. The PvXwiki is also very strict with its builds, and we have a hard time accepting new concepts. Also, regarding your build, I've suggested a different set-up that might perform a little better. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 22:22, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::::: And honestly, your build is very successful. But I personally find that the lack of condition removal, and the interrupton of Glimmering Mark would prove that your build could prove entirely useless. My build features an uninterruptable casting of GM and a stronger strength of GM. That along with an unblockable, and unblindable attack chain adds for a safer damage output. I personally prefer that my builds be able to survive while they deal damage, your build outdamages mine, but mine has a longer survivability, a feature that is not rated by PvXWiki at all. I congratulate you on your successful varient of my build, and offer it to you back as your own personal creation, as my build will already be bombed to hell. Congratulations once again. Amber 22:31, 13 August 2008 (EDT) Amber I love you. 00:38, 14 August 2008 (EDT) =/ Amber 00:40, 14 August 2008 (EDT) my build will already be bombed to hell. Lies. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 00:41, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :: Amber. I'll protect you. /stalks 00:42, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::: That build ALREADY was bombed to hell...... hold a minute while I get some examples.... ""A weak, medicore, DW-less chain followed by a medicore Hex and a Signet that kills all your energy? Not just that, but the chance of getting a foe with good health (600+) down to about lower than 210 health, and then for the chances that no one can remove that Hex for 10 seconds is crap. Slow, weak chain that is so incredibly bad. "" Amber 00:47, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Less QQ, moar build-make. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 00:50, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::::rude misfate is rude xP Though correct. You'll get it sooner or later ^^ Can't give up now :3 ! 00:51, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::::: I've been making builds, and everyone thinks they all suck Amber 00:52, 14 August 2008 (EDT) Misfate stop being rude. Seriously Shes one of the few female members we have here. Stop trying to push her and away and start fucking helping her out. Btw Amber if you ever need help with any ideas let me know. I've dealt with the same crap xD. 00:52, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :They asked for a build with a DW and I gave them a spike build with a DW, but then they all say that I don't know how to locate attributes and that I dont know what skills are good. Ugh, I just need some help >.> Amber 00:54, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :: Amber come to the pants party! 00:55, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::: Btw lay off the sin spike builds. They've been done too many times before. Try to come up with something more durable and can last even if the chain doesn't get finished. 00:56, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::: Pass on the pants party... and how do I make my signature better? Amber 00:57, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Stop putting me down ffs. Also, Grinch can make you a sig. I think. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 00:58, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::::: I would just lay off the sins for a little while tbh. People are horrible here about those. It's very hard to do anything right. And wut would you like for a signature? 00:59, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Umm... I don't know really... just anything better than just Amber... Amber 01:00, 14 August 2008 (EDT) I can make you one. 01:03, 14 August 2008 (EDT) : Nvm Dont wouldn't like that x.x 01:03, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Most annoying that your nickname has to be in your signature :< One of the first things ppl complained to me about xP liek Amber Terrafist or sumthing? U can add a picture (only one) in it if you want. I'll do that too if u show me which one. 01:08, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I like that one :D I don't even think it needs a picture :D Rask is apparently attempting to do one w/ a picture. If u like mine, you can go to my preferences and add this following in the nick field: Amber Terrafist Make sure raw signatures is enabled. 01:14, 14 August 2008 (EDT) [[user:Amber Terrafist|'Amber']] [[user talk:Amber Terrafist|'Terrafist']] Look good? you can change the colors however you want. Heres a link to where it is ask saz how to set it up. User:Amber Terrafist/Sig 01:14, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :: I like that, I just don't know how to put it correctly as my Nickname. go to your preferences and set User:Amber Terrafist/Sig as your nickname and then check the raw signatures box. Atleast thats how I think you do it. 01:17, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::^lol that's wrong tbh. Anyways, which one? In case of mine, just copy paste directly into the "Nickname" field at "my preferences". In case of Rask's, copy paste this into the nickname field: 01:18, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::: I have no idea what you just said Saz.... O.O how do I do his? See it does this! D: [[Image:Amberterrafist.jpg|19px [[user:Amber Terrafist|'Amber']] [[user talk:Amber Terrafist|'Terrafist']]]] 01:21, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::::I think u forgot to enable "raw signature". ^^ 01:22, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::::: Pants party. 01:23, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::: Let's see if it worked O.O Amber Terrafist 01:24, 14 August 2008 (EDT) Name Testing How about now? [[user talk:Amber Terrafist|'Terrafist']]]] 01:25, 14 August 2008 (EDT) Maybe Now? [[user:Amber Terrafist|'Amber']] [[user talk:Amber Terrafist|'Terrafist']] 01:27, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :Seems like u got it :3 01:28, 14 August 2008 (EDT) Woot Thank you guys :D [[user:Amber Terrafist|'Amber']] [[user talk:Amber Terrafist|'Terrafist']] 01:28, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :Np. Apparently Rask forgot to redirect your picture. I'll do that now. 01:29, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::Tbh picture would look better with a pink overlay on it. 10:15, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::But I don't know how to do that =P [[user:Amber Terrafist|'Amber']] [[user talk:Amber Terrafist|'Terrafist']] 11:55, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Sign with 4 ~'s please. And I do know how to do that ;p I could do it if you'd like. 11:52, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::::: Way ahead of you :3 Like this? 11:53, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::::: :o That's beautiful O.O How do I put it in my signature? [[user:Amber Terrafist|'Amber']] [[user talk:Amber Terrafist|'Terrafist']] 11:55, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::I'll do it for you, give me a sec :3 11:56, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I changed the template rask made, so if you have put the as your nick, it will automatically take the new version the next time you sign. 11:59, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::: Like this? [[user:Amber Terrafist|'Amber']] [[user talk:Amber Terrafist|'Terrafist']] 12:02, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Needs some Adobe Photoshop Filter->Sharpen->Sharpen, tbh, because the image is all blurry. =/ [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 12:04, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Looks fine to me :) I love it [[user:Amber Terrafist|'Amber']] [[user talk:Amber Terrafist|'Terrafist']] 12:05, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::: Sharpen sucks. And even though I was confident it would suck, I just tried and it looked terrible :P That's how the skill looks ingame tbh. Maybe your eyes need some sharpening? ^^ 12:06, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::: Uuuuuuuu, buuuuurn :D [[user:Amber Terrafist|'Amber']] [[user talk:Amber Terrafist|'Terrafist']] 12:07, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Double edit conflict ffs. Damn you Sazzy :< You're lucky I don't lurk and all, because for me, RL before PvX. 12:09, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Filter-Sharpen-Sharpen then Edit-Fade Sharpen... at 50%. ^^ [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 12:13, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I has injured my back and therefor can't go outside much :< 12:19, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::: =( What'd you do? [[user:Amber Terrafist|'Amber']] [[user talk:Amber Terrafist|'Terrafist']] 12:28, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Mike it isn't blurry to me, must be you lol 12:34, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Dunno, woke up with it o.o; Makes moving suck xP Though today it's finally getting better XD Also infidel, it's not because I stalk recent changes for a while that it means I have no RL. Or that you have more RL than me, for that matter :3 06:15, 15 August 2008 (EDT) Woot Personal Victory Some people like my Firecracker Sin build :D [[user:Amber Terrafist|'Amber']] [[user talk:Amber Terrafist|'Terrafist']] 12:05, 14 August 2008 (EDT) Good morning... Good morning. How was your sleep? [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 12:37, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :: Good :) I added a new variant to my Assassin's Vow build that I'd like you to take a quick look at :D [[user:Amber Terrafist|'Amber']] [[user talk:Amber Terrafist|'Terrafist']] 12:44, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :: Hi Amber. Pants Partay! <3(I'm kidding so don't stalk me D:) 16:41, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::How do u know Amber just woke up? Wut timezone are we in too, for that matter? 06:15, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Pacific, also, I slept when you guys were editing Amber's signature and I woke up and found out that you guys were talking on Amber's talkpage. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 10:51, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Pacific? lolwut urfuny. 11:22, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::You slept with the people who helped w/ her sig? Who would that be? ~~ 11:29, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Rask and Saz... --'› Srs Beans ' 11:31, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::That didn't come out right. edit'd. Though sleeping with them doesn't sound that bad. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 11:32, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::misf8 mcpolygamist --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:33, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Is Sazzy hawt, Misf8? I could use a sexy, sassy sidekick for my Time Travelling antics. - 11:43, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Does Tabfaec not fulfil that requirement? --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:43, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::You're more like my K-9. - 11:45, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Time travel shenanigans, u say? ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 11:46, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Am I not a sexy, sassy, time travelling K-9? --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:46, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Yes, but not a sexy, sassy, time travelling sidekick (aka crumpet). Now get in my TARDIS and let's go. - 11:50, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::^ --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:51, 15 August 2008 (EDT) As I previously stated. If you wanna come to the pants party let me know. and I love you. I LOVE YOU OMG HAVE MY CHILDREN. Nice sig btw ;O rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 21:36, 15 August 2008 (EDT) hai i thikn ur the only girl pvxwiki user here...maby sassy is too [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 19:13, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :There's 3 or 4 by my knowing. And one case of mistaken identity :3 Though it did get him a lovely userbox. ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 19:23, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::Well it's good to be here :D and guess what, I saw someone using my firecracker sin build in RA today =P [[user:Amber Terrafist|'Amber']] [[user talk:Amber Terrafist|'Terrafist']] 13:05, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :::lulz ^^ Win! Happy day? ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 13:06, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :::: I guess so :D but now I have to be internet-less for about 4 days >.> Work sucks [[user:Amber Terrafist|'Amber']] [[user talk:Amber Terrafist|'Terrafist']] 13:30, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :::::4days and nights of no internet because of work? That sounds like TOO much work if you ask me, Amber O.O !! What work are you doing anyway if I may ask ^^ ? ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 13:38, 20 August 2008 (EDT) hai dear [[user:Amber Terrafist|'—ąɱƀɘrɭooƿɭɘş']] [[user talk:Amber Terrafist|'ɱᶗɭɩɘşɘɭƿąɳtş']], much luck with your new awesomesauce build. Will you be on tonight? Let's play, myes? ' SazzyPooh 04:29, 13 Oct 2008 ' :: Okay :D [[user:Amber Terrafist|'Amber']] [[user talk:Amber Terrafist|'Terrafist']] 11:36, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :::Ups, you were gone when I came back amberlooples, play tomorrow :3 ? ' SazzyPooh 15:31, 13 Oct 2008 ' Q_Q's make me a sad panda.--[[User:reason.decrystallized|'reason']].'[[user_talk:reason.decrystallized|'decrystallized]] I frenzy-healsig. 15:24, 27 October 2008 (EDT) :^^ [[User:Misfate|'Misf8']] /wave 22:42, 27 October 2008 (EDT) ☺ (:☺(:☺:)☺:)-- 19:31, 7 November 2008 (EST) :o [[user:Amber Terrafist|'Amber']] [[user talk:Amber Terrafist|'Terrafist']] 19:33, 7 November 2008 (EST) Mercy Ratings... You think if I put a picture of my b--bs on my user page my builds would get higher ratings? o.o Discuss! [[user:Amber Terrafist|'Amber']] [[user talk:Amber Terrafist|'Terrafist']] 15:32, 8 November 2008 (EST) :You'd get banned for that and the higher votes would get removed quickly. [[User:Misfate|'Misf8']] /wave 15:33, 8 November 2008 (EST) ::Mail a picture please. I will vote 55X on everything.Saz 15:34, 8 November 2008 (EST) ::: Neato *mails Saz* o.o [[user:Amber Terrafist|'Amber']] [[user talk:Amber Terrafist|'Terrafist']] 15:34, 8 November 2008 (EST) :::: Wait! Are you implying that my builds arn't good enough to get an occassional high vote Mis??!?!?! OMG SEXIST!!! [[user:Amber Terrafist|'Amber']] [[user talk:Amber Terrafist|'Terrafist']] 15:37, 8 November 2008 (EST) :::::Internet. [[User:Misfate|'Misf8']] /wave 15:38, 8 November 2008 (EST) ::::::No mail just yet O.O Anyway, pvx = sausage fest. It won't get you higher scores. People like penis here. Saz 15:40, 8 November 2008 (EST) :::::::Centipedes are no longer sexist. [[User:Misfate|'Misf8']] /wave 15:43, 8 November 2008 (EST) :::::::: O-M-G LOL! I love you Saz! XD <3 [[user:Amber Terrafist|'Amber']] [[user talk:Amber Terrafist|'Terrafist']] 15:43, 8 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::<3 . Centipedes?' SazzyPooh ' 15:48, 8 November 2008 (EST) Mail You're not planning on sending it, are you?' SazzyPooh ' 15:53, 8 November 2008 (EST) :Ouch.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 15:54, 8 November 2008 (EST) :: When I get my ratings up! Then I'll send it! [[user:Amber Terrafist|'Amber']] [[user talk:Amber Terrafist|'Terrafist']] 15:54, 8 November 2008 (EST) :::You make me cry in a dark corner when I'm alone at night Amber''' SazzyPooh ' 15:56, 8 November 2008 (EST) :::: I know you have a lamp in your room, just turn it on and cry in the light [[user:Amber Terrafist|'Amber']] [[user talk:Amber Terrafist|'Terrafist']] 15:57, 8 November 2008 (EST) :::::You stole my lamp last time when you left for home after our hot steamy lesbian sex. ' SazzyPooh ' 16:01, 8 November 2008 (EST) ::::::: Oh yeah.... [[user:Amber Terrafist|'Amber']] [[user talk:Amber Terrafist|'Terrafist']] 16:02, 8 November 2008 (EST) :::::::Pics or it didn't happen. Also, Amber, did you want your user page deleted too, or are you just blanking it? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 16:08, 8 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::Give me one good reason why you should have pics ' SazzyPooh 16:09, 8 November 2008 (EST)'''